


trust is a choice

by grains_of_saturn



Category: Final Fantasy Type-0
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21626797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grains_of_saturn/pseuds/grains_of_saturn
Summary: Emina can't trust anyone with her secret - but can't help wishing that she could, sometimes.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	trust is a choice

**Author's Note:**

> For the fandomweekly prompt "moment of truth".

Kazusa was largely used to being left alone to his experiments, although he didn't mind those who sought him out - his reputation was such that nobody would come looking for him unless they really _needed_ to, in which case, he was happy to oblige. Of those who came through his doors, his most frequent visitors were Kurasame or Emina - or sometimes even the two of them at once, although there had been less and less free time for the three of them to spend together in the time since they'd graduated as students. As such, the sight of either one of them was usually a pleasant surprise, but the openly hostile expression on Emina's face seemed to indicate the opposite, this time. Despite that, Kazusa kept his tone light, continuing to tend to the flasks on his desk.

"And you usually manage to maintain a smile _so_ consistently... though I suppose that isn't as important when there aren't any students around. Was there something you needed me for? If someone has truly wronged you, I daresay you'd be a far more formidable opponent than I could ever be, but, I'd do my best." He turned to face her, smiling. "So, I ask again. Did you need something?"

Emina perched against a bookshelf, arms folded, glancing at an indeterminate point across the room. On that question, she looked up with a glare, but seemed to hesitate on speaking; she frowned, seemingly trying to find the right words. She made a noise of irritation and took a few paces away from the shelf, her demeanor harried.

"... If there wasn't anything in particular, then, that's fine too. In terms of privacy, at the very least, you are unlikely to be disturbed here. As long as you don't mind me carrying on with the things I've got to do, of course."

"Kazusa--..."

"Yes?"

"You've--... seen it, haven't you?"

"I've seen a lot of things. Can you be more specific?"

Again, she hesitated for a moment, before letting out an irritated sigh. "On--... my body, there's a particular... mark. Which you've seen. Haven't you?"

"It's not like you to be so self-conscious. Let's see, a 'mark'... as I recall, your blemish-free skin is quite a point of admiration amongst the student body--"

" _Kazusa_. I'm not here to play around with words. If you'd seen it, you'd know what I meant."

"And if I hadn't?"

"Then I'd say it's not like _you_ not to be thorough in your research. What's the point, otherwise?"

Placing the flask he'd been inspecting down against his desk, Kazusa turned around to give Emina his full attention. It wasn't that he'd never seen her serious, but if she _was_ serious about something, then it was usually something of grave enough concern to deserve it. And he knew what she was talking about, had known it immediately - it had been some time since he'd seen the brand on her right shoulderblade, but he could still recall his surprise on having discovered it. It had interested him, but he'd never mentioned it; neither, too, had Emina, and so he'd let it be. Nobody was marked like that if not for a reason, and they'd known each other for long enough up to that point that if she hadn't disclosed that reason willingly, Kazusa hadn't felt the desire to confront her on it. At the time, it had seemed obvious to him that she'd be aware that he'd seen it, and yet, she hadn't said anything. _If she wants to, then I'll let her_ , Kazusa had thought, and then thought little more on it. As such, he wasn't sure what the impetus was for her to say something _now_ , but now, indeed, seemed to be the time.

"... I am aware of it, yes. Although, it's been quite a while since my... initial observations. You never spoke of it, so..."

"Did you tell anybody? Of what you saw."

"No."

It seemed that, for a second or two, Emina was taken aback on receiving an uncharacteristically straightforward answer from him. Regardless, her expression was still guarded. "I was so careful, too. Just so you know, if word of it ever gets out, then--... then, I--... _you_ \--..."

"I know the kind of impression I give to others, but do I really come off as being _that_ untrustworthy? In your eyes, at least?"

"It's not--... about 'trust' or 'being untrustworthy'. It's just--... it's--... it's complicated." Another sigh.

"Is it something that you want to talk about?"

"Not really."

"Is it something you want others to know about?"

"... No."

"Then, that draws a line under the matter. I won't pry, you won't elaborate. Seems quite simple, actually."

Emina relaxed slightly, but not entirely. "And you--... were never... curious?"

"Oh, now, I didn't say that. But, isn't there a saying about such things? I have no desire to end up as a feline might. Certainly not at your hands."

"Hm." Rather than accusatory, Emina's expression became more one of concern. "And--... Kurasame?"

"What about him?"

"You never... said anything to him...?"

"I told nobody, as we've established. Kurasame included."

"... I don't want him to know. I--... I mean, obviously. I don't want anyone to know. I guess if anybody has to know, you're the best-case scenario. Or the least-worst-case scenario. Maybe."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"Please do."

A silence followed; Emina still looked troubled. "I--... I do trust you, you know. Please don't think that I don't. It's just--... I..."

"A woman has to keep her secrets... right?"

She gave a half-smile. "... Something like that."


End file.
